Nine Months of Bliss and Hormones
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki had it all. He was the Hokage, and had a wife who loved him. Now, he is taking on the biggest challenge of his life. Starting a family. Hormones and pregnancy cravings galore!


The News

* * *

><p>Being the Hokage wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was a lot of sitting down, and listening to people who claimed to have the intentions of the people at heart, but what they really wanted was more political power. Every day, he had to make unpopular decisions that he would then spend weeks justifying. Once more, every day, he started his morning being informed about every threat to the village. It wasn't living in magical fun ninja awesome land, like everyone seemed to think it was.<p>

Twenty-six year old Naruto Uzumaki wished he could go back in time and tell his childhood self what he knew now. He wished he could warn his younger self of all the paper work and sitting down being Hokage involved. Not that his childhood self would listen to him. He'd probably stick his tongue out and yell something like "You're not the boss of me! I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever!" and run off to train, or possibly TP the school.

However, that wasn't to say his life now was bad. Far from it. He got to freak out all of advisors by using the "Sexy no Jutsu" on a regular basis, and watch all his advisors freak out when he went to have fun for a few minutes. Most people kissed his ass on a daily basis, which was also pretty awesome. He had even gained the ability to figure out if someone wanted something, from the way they kissed his ass.

However, what was probably the best part about his life, was that he knew he would always have someone special waiting for him at home.

Sakura Haruno, his wife. She was beautiful, strong, smart, and kept him level headed. She would prevent him from doing anything incredibly stupid, and was always by his side on those particularly stressful days. She was perfect. She could also kick his ass if she really wanted to, which kept him in line. Even though she was a busy woman herself, running the hospital, she always made time in her day for him. He didn't know where he'd be without her.

That morning, Naruto was sitting in his office. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and he wanted nothing more then to go outside and enjoy the sun. He couldn't, though. He had paperwork to look over.

He hated paperwork. He was slightly tempted to make a law banning paper. It would certainly make things easier. Unfortunately, was a necessary evil. One of the down sides of being Hokage, was you actually had to be responsible.

The current piece of paperwork was something listing the benefits of changing the requirements for the drinking water for the village. It was a stupid. It was just a political thing wanting to save money by not having to clean the water as much. It was three pages full of political speak, trying to convince him it would be the best decision in the world. They thought he was an idiot. Well, he may have been an idiot, but he was a smart idiot.

"Mr. Hokage, sir!" a frantic voice yelled outside his door. Naruto raised his head, and smiled. Maybe this would be something exciting! He put down the papers as one of his advisers came in the door, a panicked look on his face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, trying to keep a serious tone.

"Your wife is here!" the man replied, panic layering his voice, "I told her not to disturb you, and that you were busy, but she-"

Naruto then noticed the man's black eye and bloodied nose, and laughed. For a woman who ran a hospital, she certainly knew how to put people in them.

Then he realized what the man had done. By telling her that he was busy, he had implied that he couldn't make time in his day for his wife. He paled.

She was going to kill him.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled at the man, clenching his fists. He jumped up from his desk, and grabbed the poor man by his collar, "Do you have any idea what you've done? I haven't picked a successor yet!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Hokage, sir. I didn't realize-"

That's when Sakura stormed in the room, with a very peeved look on her face. Naruto gulped, and let go of the adviser. He waved at her.

"Hi Honey!" He greeted, with a grin abnormally large grin. He hoped it would mask his fear.

"What the hell?" the pink haired woman yelled, "About five different people told me that you were too busy. What the hell are you doing in here, that you can't give me a minute of your time?"

"I didn't know!" Naruto pleaded, "I never told them to say that. They were just-"

"I have something important to tell you." Sakura interrupted, her demeanor suddenly changing from annoyed to relaxed. A grin crossed her face, and she walked up to Naruto. A chill went up the Hokage's spine, as he was sure that this was a trap. It had to be.

"Naruto," she started, her voice suddenly gentle, "You're going to be a daddy."

Naruto's jaw dropped, and all the fear he had about his wife being pissed vanished. A genuine smile crossed his face, and he embraced the love of his life in a hug.

"You mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto Uzumaki had it all. He was the Hokage, and he had a beautiful wife.

Now he was going to have a family.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a gift for my older brother, who I recently found out is on Fanfiction. He is a NaruSaku shipper. While I normally prefer NaruHina, I think Naruto and Sakura can be pretty darn cute together.<strong>

**Thank's for reading! **


End file.
